fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Glad you Came
Das thumb|268pxwird eine FF über Riker und Curt . Als neben rollen werden noch Dominik ,Titus ,Darren ,Chis ,Lea ,Cory, Grant und Naya vorkommen . Mehr verrat ich euch nicht ich wünsche euch viel spaß beim lesen ! LG Tascha Season Four Riker's sicht '' "'''Das kann ich nicht machen Ryan , wir sind beste Freunde !" ich versuchte Ryan die idee eines "'''''Niff" Kusses ausm Kopf zu schlagen "Da geb ich Riker recht !" ich sah zu Curt der genau so hilflos wirkte wie ich "Keine wiederrede ! Es wird diesen Kuss geben , das is der Wunsch der Fan's .Schluss,Punkt , Aus !" Curt und ich stöhnten genervt auf "Augen zu und durch !" Curt klopfte mir auf die Schulter ."Alles auf anfang !" ertönte und Curt und ich stellten uns vor einander . Serien Part "Jeff ?" ich drehte mich zu Nick um "was willst du ?" ich sah ihn wütend an . Im Hintergund sagen die Warblers " I Need you " von Chis Brown . Nick ergriff meine Hand "Dich " war die antwort auf meine frage , Nick beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich . Serien Part Ende " CUTT " Curt und ich schreckten aus einander . Ich hatte ein seltsames gefühl in meiner Magengrube "Nolan , du hast deinen einsatzt verpasst , nocheinmal !" Curt riss seine Augen auf "Ich ... nein bitte !" . Wir Probten die Scene bestimmt 20 mal bis Nolan dann entlich seinen einsatzt mal nicht verpasst oder falsch sang . Langsam war mir echt komisch zu mute und in meinem Kopf schwierten alle möglichen Gedanken . Das was ich immer wieder in diesem Gepielten Kuss fühlte verwirte mich , es war nicht komisch oder ekelhaft wenn unsere Lippen sich trafen , ich fühle dann geborgenheit und wäreme , das hatte ich bis jetz bei noch keinem meiner Freundinin empfunden . "Ryan ich muss gehen , mir geht es nicht gut !" Ich ging in die gadrobe zog mich schnell um und fuhr dan nach Hause . Dort schmiss ich mich auf meine Couch und machte den Fernseher an "Oh Fuck !" ich stand auf und ging an Telephon "JA ?" am enderen ende war Stille "Alles okay Riker ?" "oh hey Rydel , ja alles okay !" "' Ich rufe eigentlich nur an um dir zu sagen das Ross und Rocky die idee hatten das wir villeicht mal 3 von Britney Spears machen könnten , sie haben dabei eigentlich nur an dich gedacht '" ich konnte das lächeln meiner kleinen Schwester durchs Telephon hören "Klar wann wollt ihr anfagen ?" " So schnell wie möglich ! " ich nickte "Ich bin morgen mittag da ! Lieb dich kleine Schwester !" "Ich dich auch Bruder Herz , bye '''!" ablenkung würde mir jetzt gut tuhen . Ich hatte grad das Telephon weggelegt da klopfte es auch schon an meiner Arpatment Tür " '''Riker mach auf ich weiß das du da bist ! Ich will mit dir reden !" Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+12